


We'd Be Better Together

by nu-exo (Nekohime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A wild Jongin and even wilder Sehun pop up, Alcohol, Chanyeol being an awkward nerd, Jongdae's chaotic, Lu Han sort of, M/M, Sex, matchmaker Baek, they fuck, top!chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo
Summary: Where Jongdae may or may not be getting off to pictures of his own ass and thighs (he refuses to believe Minseok is right, because contrary to belief, Minseok can sometimes be wrong) while imagining they belong to one Park Chanyeol, the tall and attractive math major who's best friends with Byun Baekhyun.  And Chanyeol may or may not run Campus Watch, an entirely self-indulgent blog dedicated to the glory that is Kim Jongdae's lower body.Prompt #22 from Dino and Tiger.





	We'd Be Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I hope you enjoy it! It took a different direction than I was initially intending, but hopefully it still turned out okay. Chanyeol is a math major with photography as a hobby here, I hope you don't mind
> 
> Also! 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this fest! You guys were the true mvps honestly.

“The next time I walk in on you jerking off to that weird blog, you’re going to find yourself looking for a new roommate,” Minseok griped, taking a vicious bite out of his sandwich.

 

“I said I was sorry,” Jongdae whined, face still burning despite being pressed to the cool table-top.  “I even bought you lunch.”

 

“A sandwich hardly makes up for seeing your dick,” Minseok scoffed, waving his sandwich – from Minseok’s favorite, over-priced bakery, because Jongdae was a man who knew when he’d done a friend wrong – in the younger man’s face.  “I’m traumatized. Probably for life.”

 

Jongdae frowned, raising his head, lips unconsciously pushing out into a pout.  “It wasn’t that bad. Plus, it was partially your fault! Who walks in to another dude’s room without knocking?”

 

“You’re never home at this time! I thought it’d be safe!” Minseok sputtered.

 

Jongdae balled up the straw wrapper from his drink and flicked it at Minseok, hitting the older man’s forehead dead center.  “That’s why you knock!”

 

They stared each other down, unmoving despite the weird looks they were getting, until Minseok gave in first with a long suffering sigh.  Jongdae smirked, victorious, not nearly half as embarrassed as Minseok was by the curious eyes on them.  The student café they were in wasn’t anywhere near his department anyway, since Minseok had refused to walk all the way over to the coffee shop by the performing arts department.  Besides, on the scale of embarrassing things to happen to him in the past twenty-four hours, being stared at by strangers really isn’t that high up.

 

“I swear, you finding that picture site was one of the worst things to happen to our household.”

 

Jongdae snorted, rolling his eyes.  “Please, you don’t mean that.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Minseok deadpanned, taking another bite of his sandwich, which was looking worse for wear with how tight he’d been squeezing it.

 

“It’s not worse than-“

 

“Yes,” Minseok interrupted.  “Even worse than when Baekhyun had to crash at our place, and we’d come back to him doing God knows what with Kyungsoo on our couch.”

 

“What? How can you say it’s worse than that?” Jongdae gasped, genuinely offended.  That period of their lives had been _bad_.  Jongdae never wanted to see that much of his two friends _ever_ again.  “We had to buy a new couch!”

 

Minseok leveled him with a Look.  “I stand by what I said.”

 

Jongdae huffed and slouched back in his chair, muttering petty complaints under his breath.

 

“I still don’t get why you even like that site-“

 

“It’s a blog.”

 

“-so much,” Minseok finished, narrowing his eyes at the interruption.  “It’s literally just a bunch of pictures of some guy’s legs and ass. You never even see a face, or the rest of the body.”

 

“First of all,” Jongdae sat up, ready to defend the blog that had been the source of his most recent fantasies, “It’s not just legs, it’s _thighs_. There’s a difference. Second of all, it doesn’t matter if I don’t see a face. Better even. I can imagine whoever I want in its place.”

 

“Uh huh,” Minseok snorted, polishing off the last of his food, chasing it with a swig of Monster.  “Like Park Chanyeol? Unfortunately, I’ve seen the pictures on that blog of yours, so I hate to break it to you, but those could never be Chanyeol. That bean pole has, like, negative zero ass.”

 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Jongdae grumbled.

 

Minseok raised an eyebrow.  “You get my point. If anything, I’d say those pictures kind of look like you, weirdly enough.”

 

At that, Jongdae laughed.  Long and loud, his head tossed back and mouth open wide, his whole body shaking.  “That’s ridiculous. I’d know if it was me.”

 

Minseok looked him over in a way that suggested he thought Jongdae was an idiot, which, uh, _rude_.  “Didn’t you wear a pair of black Adiddas basketball shorts last week even though it was fucking freezing out, all because you’d forgotten to do laundry?”

 

“So?” Jongdae shrugged, not particularly enjoying this line of thought.  “What’s your point?”

 

“My point is, I highly doubt there was another idiot on campus who wore shorts around, when it was literally snowing, who also has a fading bruise on his thigh from being run over by a shopping cart.”

 

“Fucking Baekhyun,” Jongdae muttered under his breath, unconsciously rubbing at the still sore spot.  Realizing what he was doing and the smug smile on Minseok’s face, Jongdae immediately stopped.  Pushing back his chair and gathering up his things, Jongdae shook his head at his friend.  “It could all be a coincidence. It doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Jongdae took a small amount of petty pride in how quickly Minseok’s expression changed into one of pure exasperation.  “Why are you being so stubborn about this? You know I’m probably right.”

 

“Well, for starters, you being wrong for once would just be really _really_ satisfying,” Jongdae said, smiling brightly.  “And second, if it turns out it is me, then that’s weird on multiple levels. Mainly because that means I’ve been getting off to my own ass, and I’d like to think I’m not that desperate.”  Jongdae paused, thinking.  “Or narcissistic, so…”

 

Minseok considered him for a second, sharp eyes calculating.  “Okay, fine. How about we bet on it then? I say those pics are you, you say they aren’t, winner gets fifty bucks. Sound good?”

 

“Fine, you’re on. Now, I have to run because unlike you, I have class in,” Jongdae checked his phone, “fuck, five minutes.”

 

“Bye,” Minseok waved, snickering when Jongdae tripped on his shoelaces and almost faceplanted.  “Don’t cry when you have to pay up in the end!”

 

“Fuck you,” Jongdae chirped, leaving the café in a flurry of stray hairs and huffing breaths.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So,” Baekhyun started, throwing himself onto Chanyeol’s bed, ignoring the fact that Chanyeol was already lying in it.  Not for the first time, he questioned his decision to give Baekhyun a key to his apartment.  “A little birdie told me that Jongdae not only knows about that creepy ass blog of yours, but he _greatly_ appreciates it.”

 

“ _He what now?_ ” Chanyeol shrieked before promptly choking on his own spit, arms and legs floundering as he coughed.

 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose at the taller man.  “Ew.”

 

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol wheezed when he could finally breathe again, kicking Baekhyun square in the ribs, earning himself a satisfying grunt.  “I was dying and all you say is ‘ew’?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged.  “Eh, you’re alive aren’t you? Anyway, don’t you want to know how I know that Jongdae’s aware of your questionable side project?”

 

“No,” Chanyeol whined weakly, grabbing his water bottle from his desk.  “Not really.”

 

Baekhyun grinned, canines flashing in a way that made all the hairs on Chanyeol’s neck stand on end and warning alarms blare in his head.  “You sure? Because, if this source is to be believed, you actually have a chance at getting into the pants of one Kim Jongdae.”

 

Chanyeol, who had gone back to trying to decipher his Mathematical Biology textbook (because he’d somehow managed to delude himself for years that math was fun, numbers yay!) snapped his neck up so quickly he pulled a muscle.

 

“Ow,” he moaned.  “Why do I always get hurt when you’re around?”  He pointed a finger into Baekhyun’s face, almost catching him in the eye.  “You’re bad luck.”

 

Baekhyun somehow managed to rear his head back in time to dodge Chanyeol’s hand while still rolling his eyes like the dramatic fuck he most definitely was.  “No I’m not. And it’s not my fault you can’t control your own limbs. Now, do you want to know or not?”

 

Chanyeol sighed.  “I don’t want you interfering in my love life. The last time you tried to ‘help’ I ended up faceplanting in front of Jongdae at one of the biggest parties of the year, ripping my pants in the process.”

 

“But?” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows.

 

Chanyeol groaned, dragging a hand over his face, hating what a weak, weak man he was.  “God, you’re awful. Why are we friends, again?”

 

“Because without me, you wouldn’t have survived middle school,” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly.  He shifted around so he was no longer sitting on Chanyeol’s legs, much to the taller man’s relief, his eyes glittering in excitement.  “So, according to Minseok-“

 

“Jongdae’s roommate?” Chanyeol asked, frowning.

 

“Shush,” Baekhyun said, thwacking Chanyeol’s leg.  “Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, Minseok came to me today, traumatized, after he caught Jongdae getting off to _your_ blog.”

 

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol whimpered, covering his face with his hands, heat crawling up his neck.  “I feel like I need to apologize.”

 

“To who?” Baekhyun snorted.

 

“I don’t even know. Minseok? Jongdae? Everyone?”

 

“You know,” Baekhyun laughed, amusement radiating off of him in waves.  “You’d have to actually talk to Jongdae to apologize to him. Which, by the way, I’d hold off on until after you two fuck.”

 

“Jesus, Baek,” Chanyeol choked again, eyes widening.  “You’re really jumping from A to Z here.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that. If you’d actually let me finish what I came here to report, you’d know that not only do you have a chance with the guy you’ve been pining for since freshman year, but you might be the only person who does.”

 

Chanyeol blinked.  “Wait. What?”

 

Baekhyun smirked, sensing that he’d finally hooked his prey.  “You heard me. If Minseok is to be believed, Jongdae has it bad for you. And I mean _bad_.”

 

Chanyeol just stared, mouth kind of open, his brain short-circuiting because the thought of Jongdae liking him back had honestly never crossed his mind.  He hadn’t even known Jongdae knew him as anything more than Baekhyun’s friend, who’d fallen asleep and tumbled out of his chair in their shared English lit seminar back in freshman year.  The whole reason he’d started a blog dedicated to Jongdae’s – very nice – thighs and ass was to satisfy his own thirst since he’d basically accepted nothing would ever happen on that front.  Because, and this was quoting Baekhyun, Chanyeol was a coward who was only confident when it came to numbers.  He wasn’t exactly wrong, but Chanyeol would _die_ before he told him that.

 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol eventually asked once his mind was finally in some semblance of working order again, biting his lip.  “Like, are you 110% sure? Because if you’re wrong, or Minseok is- not that he’d give you false information, but there’s always the chance that-“

 

“For fuck’s sake, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groaned, flopping onto his back, hitting his head on the wall when he misjudged the distance.  Chanyeol resolutely did not laugh.  “Take a chance for once in your life. You can’t live your life always worried about what _might_ happen.”  He huffed, rolling onto his stomach.  “I honestly think getting together with Jongdae would do you some good. He’s messy enough for the both of you.”

 

Chanyeol scratched at the back of his neck, his ears burning.  “I don’t think you’re one to talk about being messy.”

 

“Hah, at least I’ve never been turned on by pictures of myself before,” Baekhyun laughed, tilting his chin up.

 

Chanyeol fixed him with a look, eyebrow raised, staring his friend down until Baekhyun deflated.

 

“Fine. But that was one time, and I was drunk.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, pulling his textbook closer to his chest and pushing up his glasses.  “Sure, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol but let it go.  “Well, now that I’ve delivered my painstakingly gathered info, I guess I’ll leave you to your,” he waved his hands at Chanyeol’s math textbook and scattered notes, “deciphering of unintelligible languages.”

 

“Just because you and Kyungsoo are allergic to math doesn’t mean everyone else is,” Chanyeol guffawed, watching Baekhyun slide off his bed and grab his book bag.

 

“Whatever, nerd. Are you still gonna meet Kyungsoo and I later for dinner? Junmyeon said he’s buying,” Baekhyun asked, hanging off the doorframe to his room.

 

“Mm,” Chanyeol nodded, already returning to the safety of computational biomodeling, pushing any thoughts of Jongdae and the possibility of mutual affections temporarily out of his head.

 

“Cool, cool…oh! Before I forget!” There was a pause as Baekhyun, who’d moved out to the hall to put on his shoes, silently struggled with shoving his feet into his sneakers.  “Lu Han’s party is on Friday. You’re coming.”

 

“Wait,” Chanyeol whipped his head up, the sense of impending doom that had been ebbing as their conversation died down surging back to full force.  “What?”

 

“Wear something nice. Actually, scratch that, I’ll stop by beforehand to help you pick something out.”

 

“I- Wait- What?”

 

“Jongdae will definitely be there so you need to look good.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol yelped, his voice going up to an octave he didn’t even know it could reach.

 

“Love you,” Baekhyun called, his voice trailing off as the door closed behind him, leaving behind silence.

 

Chanyeol sat there, staring at his doorway, panic setting in.  “What?”

 

 

 

 

 

  

When Minseok had told him that Lu Han would be throwing a party that Friday, Jongdae had made sure to clear his schedule for the entire weekend.  He’d finished his composition homework and learned most of the song he needed to for next week’s class, all so he could get as shitfaced as he wanted and have the whole weekend to recover.  When Minseok told him that _Chanyeol_ – I-don’t-go-to-parties Chanyeol – was going to be there, Jongdae threw out the outfit he was originally going to wear and shimmied into the tightest pair of black pants he owned.  He may have also downed three shots of straight vodka before they headed out, but that was neither here nor there.

 

“You look like you’re ready to eat someone,” Minseok snorted, eyeing Jongdae over the rim of his solo cup.  “If I’d known you were gonna go this hard, I wouldn’t have told you about Chanyeol being here tonight. You’re gonna scare the poor boy away.”

 

“He never comes to these parties,” Jongdae whined, picking at the mesh shirt he’d worn.  “I want to make an impression.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” Minseok laughed, his eyes twinkling with something Jongdae couldn't quite place.  “You might want to tone down the alpha male vibes you’ve got going, though. I swear, I can practically feel the sexual frustration coming from you.”

 

Jongdae groaned, rolling out his neck.  “I can’t help it. I’ve been pretty keyed up this week with everything I had due. Didn’t have much time to myself.”

 

“Didn’t have time to go on that precious site of yours?” Minseok teased, taking a sip from his cup and passing Jongdae another when the younger man downed his in one go.

 

“You ruined it for me,” Jongdae grumbled, accepting the new drink with a muttered thanks.

 

Minseok laughed at that, drawing a few curious stares and one recently arrived Byun Baekhyun.  “So, you admit it then?”

 

“Admit what?” Baekhyun asked, waggling his eyebrows and draping himself over Minseok’s shoulder.

 

“You look nice,” Jongdae told him instead of answering.  Baekhyun had come in his own pair of skintight pants, having paired it with a button-up that stretched nicely over his shoulders.  “Did Kyungsoo approve this look?”

 

“Thank you, and yes, this has been given the Do Kyungsoo Boyfriend Seal of Approval,” Baekhyun smiled, pride seeping into his voice when he mentioned his boyfriend of two years.  “Now, admit what?”

 

“Noth-“

 

“Admit that the pictures on Campus Watch are of him,” Minseok happily supplied, talking over Jongdae’s attempts at diverting the conversation.  Baekhyun was the last person he wanted finding out about all this.

 

Jongdae watched in mild horror as Baekhyun’s smile grew, canines flashing in the low lighting of Lu Han’s apartment. 

 

“I hate you so much right now,” Jongdae said, turning to Minseok.  “So much.”

 

“I didn’t know you were a fan of that blog,” Baekhyun gasped, and even over the thumping bass of the music playing Jongdae could tell it was fake.

 

“Sure you didn’t,” Jongdae deadpanned, shooting a glare at a highly amused Minseok.  “Cut the crap, Baek. What did Min tell you?”

 

Baekhyun laughed.  “Something about a bet and you pretending the photos from that stupid blog are of my good friend Chanyeol.”

 

“I’m never telling you anything ever again,” Jongdae huffed, eyes narrowed at his so-called friend and roommate.

 

“Relax, Jongdae.”  Baekhyun moved from being draped over Minseok to hanging off of Jongdae.  “I won’t judge. In fact, I support you.”

 

Jongdae raised an eyebrow.  “Oh really?”

 

“Yup,” Baekhyun nodded, popping the ‘p’.  “Which is why I’m going to tell you that Chanyeol may or may not have a crush on you, which he may or may not be too chicken to act on.”

 

Jongdae blinked.  “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, so if you want him, I left him nursing a cup of Jungle Juice with Kyungsoo and Jongin by the couch.”

 

“Wow,” Minseok laughed.  “The last time I saw him make that face he’d just been given extensions on all his projects.”

 

“Minseok,” Jongdae started, voice grave, ignoring Baekhyun snickering right next to him.  “Don’t wait up for me tonight.”

 

“Wasn’t planning to.”

 

“Please don’t eat him alive,” Baekhyun told him, patting his back as he turned to head off towards where he knew the couches were.  “He’s my best friend.”

 

“No promises!” Jongdae called over his shoulder, lips unconsciously pulled up into a lopsided grin as he plunged into the crowd.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was about two seconds away from calling it a night, really not a fan of parties, when Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up in a foreboding way that reminded him a little too much of Baekhyun.

 

“Jongdae! Over here!” the smaller man called.  Chanyeol immediately tensed, feeling a warm body sidle up beisde him.  “We were looking for you earlier but couldn’t find you.”

 

Jongdae laughed, a sound that had Chanyeol’s heart racing and his knees threatening to give out.  “You didn’t look very hard. Minseok and I were just in the kitchen.”

 

“Ahh,” Kyungsoo nodded, shooting a surreptitious glance at Chanyeol, smirking when even in the poor lighting he could make out how red Chanyeol was turning.  “Well, glad we found you now. Oh, this is Chanyeol, by the way. Wasn’t sure if you two have met before.”

 

_I’m going to get you back for this_ , Chanyeol thought, eyes narrowed at his friend while Jongin, that ass, almost snorted up his drink from laughing so hard.  Left without a choice, Chanyeol turned to say a quick ‘hello’ to his longtime crush, eyes down because maybe if he didn’t see Jongdae’s face he wouldn’t panic and do – or say – something stupid.  He was a fool, though, and misjudged Jongdae’s height, somehow managing to lock eyes with the shorter man instead.

 

_Fuck_ , Chanyeol thought weakly, his breath caught in his throat, _He’s even more attractive up close_.

 

Jongdae, to his credit, didn’t seemed weirded out at all by Chanyeol staring at him like a dumbstruck fool.  If anything, he seemed pleased, his eyes glittering as they raked up and down Chanyeol’s body, taking in the tight jeans and dark button-up Baekhyun had forced him into.

 

“We’ve met,” Jongdae finally said, his voice a low purr, and _oh god,_ Chanyeol felt like he was dying _._   “Haven’t really had the chance to get to know each other, though.”

 

Kyungsoo, being the absolute _traitor_ he was, jumped on that opening like a hungry wolf.  “In that case, can you keep Chanyeol company while I go find Baek and something to eat?”

 

“You sure those two things aren’t the same?” Jongdae leered, seemingly unafraid for his life which Chanyeol found equal parts impressive and terrifying.

 

“Ha ha. Don’t let Chanyeol be harassed, he’s had eyes on him all night.”

 

Jongdae gave Kyungsoo a lazy salute.  “Will do.”

 

And with that, Kyungsoo was gone, abandoning Chanyeol with the star of every impure thought he’d had since that fateful class back in freshman year.  Jongin, another terrible friend, coughed out a lame excuse of finding Sehun and scuttled off as well, leaving Chanyeol to internally freak out on his own.

 

He tried to remind himself that Baekhyun had told him Jongdae was already interested, very interested if Minseok was to be believed (and Minseok was always to be believed), but it didn’t do anything to help his heart which was trying to jump right out of his chest.  The more he thought about it, in fact, the worse it made him.  What if he fucked up?  Sure, maybe Jongdae was interested.  But would he still be into him after Chanyeol somehow managed to end up flat on his face?  Because that was seeming like a highly likely scenario the longer he stood here.

 

“You’re gonna break your poor cup if you keep gripping it like that.”

 

Chanyeol nearly jumped a foot in the air, coughing out a nervous laugh as he accepted his fate and turned to face Jongdae.  “Hah, oops, didn’t notice that. Thanks.”

 

Jongdae smiled into his own cup, lips curled up prettily as he stared straight into Chanyeol’s eyes.  “No problem.”

 

Copying him, Chanyeol took a sip of the concoction Sehun had brought him when he’d drifted by earlier, scrunching his nose at the overwhelming taste of cheap liquor.

 

Jongdae laughed again, a sound that made Chanyeol’s fingers twitch at his side with the strong urge to just say fuck it and kiss the man in front of him, and _wow_ he really shouldn’t drink anymore.  “Not a fan of alcohol?”

 

“Not a fan of bad alcohol,” Chanyeol managed out, lifting his shoulders in a shrug.

 

“Mind if I finish it off for you then?” Jongdae asked, stepping closer.

 

For fear of saying something disastrous like ‘Sure, you can finish me off’, Chanyeol just nodded, handing the plastic cup over to the shorter man.  He watched in awe as Jongdae tipped back his cup and then Chanyeol’s, polishing them both off with ease, smacking his lips at the end with a satisfied ‘ah’.

 

“I don’t know what was in yours,” Jongdae started, “But no wonder you didn’t want to finish it.”

 

“I don’t really know either,” Chanyeol chuckled sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck.  “Sehun came by and shoved it at me before disappearing again. Didn’t leave me much choice.”

 

“That sounds about right,” Jongdae snorted, putting the cups down on a nearby lamp table to join the other twenty some cups already there. 

 

He opened his mouth to say something else when the song being played in the background suddenly changed to a chorus of cheers.  Chanyeol looked around, a little bewildered and a lot overwhelmed, when a small hand clasped tight around his wrist.  Chanyeol’s head snapped down, looking from Jongdae’s hand to his smiling face and back.

 

“I love this song!” He shouted over the noise, his face painfully close.  “Want to dance?”

 

“I do- I’m really not good at it,” Chanyeol stuttered, distracted by the fact that from this distance he could count each of Jongdae’s eyelashes.

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes.  “This isn’t the type of dancing that has steps to it. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

With that, Jongdae spun on his heel and began to push his way to the already packed pseudo-dancefloor.  Chanyeol marveled at how strong Jongdae was, tugging and manhandling all 185 cm of Chanyeol until they were chest-to-chest among the crush of other people grinding and dancing together.  He didn’t have much time to think before Jongdae was wrapping his arms around his neck, completely plastering himself to Chanyeol’s body.  He wasn’t sure where was safe to put his hands, and his breaths were coming in shorter bursts, a sure sign he was panicking, when Jongdae leaned up on tip-toe so his lips were brushing Chanyeol’s ear.  Chanyeol’s really, really, really sensitive ear.

 

“Relax,” Jongdae breathed, sending shivers racing down Chanyeol’s spine.  “It’s not rocket science. Put your hands wherever you want and just enjoy.”

 

Chanyeol was going to squeak out something along the lines of ‘ _How the fuck am I supposed to do that!_ ’ when they were jostled, Chanyeol’s hands automatically landing heavy on Jongdae’s hips.  He was rewarded with a Cheshire like grin and a roll of Jongdae’s hips against his for that, and all Chanyeol could think was _Fuck, do that again_.  He must’ve said it out loud because Jongdae tossed his head back in a loud laugh, pulling Chanyeol impossibly closer before granting his wish.

 

Dancing with Jongdae was even better than Chanyeol thought it was going to be.  No one around them cared how uncoordinated Chanyeol was, not moving as fluidly as Yixing was with Lu Han in the center of the dancefloor.  For once, Chanyeol wasn’t thinking about ten different things at the same time, letting the dirty bass of the music drown out all thoughts, focusing only on how Jongdae grinded against him in time with the beat.  Testing the waters, Jongdae looked Chanyeol in the eye as he pulled the taller man down until their mouths were millimeters apart, breathing the same air.  Chanyeol could see the question in his eyes, and, in a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, closed the distance between them.

 

Jongdae sighed into the kiss, pushing forward bit by bit until he was the one controlling their pace.  Chanyeol happily let him take the lead, opening up when Jongdae licked at the seam of his lips, letting out an embarrassing moan at the slick feel of Jongdae’s tongue sliding into his mouth and curling with his own.  He licked at Chanyeol’s teeth and the roof of his mouth, sucking on Chanyeol’s tongue with a groan, nipping at Chanyeol’s bottom lip until it was red and swollen.  He moaned when Chanyeol’s hands slipped tentatively lower, gripping his ass now instead of his hips, and Chanyeol’s fantasies really hadn’t come close to how it actually felt to grab Jongdae’s ass and grope his thighs and kiss him until they were both light headed from lack of oxygen.  Nothing compared to actually having Jongdae in his arms, warmth seeping through the shorter man’s mesh shirt and the thin material of Chanyeol’s button-up, their kisses turning sloppy from the alcohol finally settling in and the pleasure running through them both like a steady undercurrent.

 

Chanyeol hiccupped in surprise when one of Jongdae’s hands traveled down between them to cup Chanyeol’s dick through his jeans, already painfully hard just from making out and grinding against each other.  He moaned, ducking his head against Jongdae’s shoulder, when the smaller man pressed his palm against Chanyeol’s bulge, slowly dragging his hand up and down.

 

“Could you come like this?” Jongdae asked, voice rough.  Chanyeol’s grip on Jongdae’s ass tightened, startling a gasp and a breathless chuckle from the other man.  “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

 

Chanyeol whined when Jongdae started to pull away, worried that he was going to be left like this, hard and alone on the dance floor of a party he didn’t even want to go to.  That Baekhyun was wrong about Jongdae being interested in anything more than playing with him, that-

 

Jongdae pressed a bruising kiss to Chanyeol’s already abused lips, leaving a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down the column of his neck.  When he pulled away he was smiling softly up at Chanyeol.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you think very loudly?”

 

“Once or twice,” Chanyeol croaked.

 

“How about that you think too much?”

 

“All the time.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes crinkled up into the cutest crescents.  “I figured. Come on.”

 

Chanyeol let himself be tugged forward again, Jongdae leading them off the dancefloor towards the bedrooms.  Oh, Chanyeol thought.  Jongdae pushed him into the first open room, slamming the door shut and locking it with a click.  Oh.  Jongdae was on him again in seconds, maneuvering them until Chanyeol’s legs hit the edge of the bed and they were tumbling back.  _Oh_.  Jongdae, in a feat of impressive dexterity had Chanyeol’s shirt off him in record time, the rest of their clothes quickly following.  Chanyeol sighed, head falling back at the first touch of skin against skin.  Dreams really do come true.

 

“Normally,” Jongdae panted, sucking marks that would last for days into the soft skin of Chanyeol’s neck, “I would take my time with all this. Take you apart nice and slow.”

 

Their dicks brushed and Chanyeol positively keened, his hips canting up on their own, desperate for some form of relief.  Jongdae laughed, grinding down against Chanyeol with torturously slow rolls of his hips.

 

“I don’t think either of us has the patience for that right now, though.”

 

“Fuck no,” Chanyeol huffed, hands curling into the bed sheets.  He frowned.  “Wait, whose room is this?”

 

“Mm, don’t worry about that,” Jongdae purred, scattering Chanyeol’s thoughts and turning him pliant with a long, slow, deep kiss.  “Have you ever done this before?”

 

Chanyeol nodded.  “A few times.”

 

Jongdae smiled, all teeth, his eyes glittering with something _hungry_.  “Excellent.”

 

He reached over the side of the bed for a minute, giving Chanyeol a wonderful view of toned muscles stretching and pulling under soft skin.  The first thing that popped into his head was that he wanted to touch, so he did.  He trailed his fingers over Jongdae’s ribs, tracing a line down his side to his hips and then his thighs.  He had ogled them enough to know where all of Jongdae’s beauty marks were, all the little scars from his childhood that likely each had a story behind them, but being able to finally run his hands over them was a completely different thing.  They were firm to the touch, flexing with every shift as Jongdae kept his balance.  Chanyeol could wrap his whole hand over Jongdae’s thighs, a fact that went straight to Chanyeol’s already straining dick.  Jongdae was such a big personality, had such a large presence, even now, straddling Chanyeol’s waist, that Chanyeol sometimes forgot that he was in fact much larger than the singing major.

 

“Done staring yet?” Jongdae teased.

 

“Don’t think I ever will be,” Chanyeol breathed out before he realized what he was saying, head still in a daze.

 

Jongdae’s eyes widened and Chanyeol panicked, brain finally catching up to his mouth.  Before he could back pedal or dig himself into an even bigger hole, Jongdae surged forward, kissing Chanyeol breathless.

 

“When Baekhyun said you had a crush on me, I thought he was just fucking with me,” Jongdae sighed, pressing their foreheads together.  “I’m glad he was telling the truth for once.”

 

Chanyeol made a mental note to strangle Baekhyun later – because _what the hell man?!_ – instead focusing on the fact that Jongdae was aware he liked him, and was still naked with him in bed.

 

Jongdae pecked his nose, giving him a lopsided smiled.  “You’re thinking too much again.”

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol yelped.

 

“It’s fine,” Jongdae leered.  “I have some ideas about how to fix that problem.”

 

_Oh God._

 

Jongdae laughed.  “Nope, just Jongdae.”

 

Chanyeol covered his face, mortified that he’d said that out loud.

 

“Now,” Jongdae continued happily, settling himself between Chanyeol’s legs, wrapping a hand around Chanyeol’s dick and stroking it back up to full hardness.  “You ready?”

 

“You’re making it sound like we’re about to play a game,” Chanyeol grumbled.

 

“Just for that,” Jongdae said, narrowing his eyes.  “You’re not allowed to touch yourself until I say so.”

 

Chanyeol balked, ready to protest when he heard the click of the lube bottle Jongdae had grabbed being opened, whatever he’d been planning on saying disappearing into the ether with a _poof!_

 

 

Contrary to what Jongdae had said earlier, he _did_ have the patience to take things slow.  _Too_ much patience, in Chanyeol’s opinion.  He pushed one finger in up to the knuckle, slowly working it in and out of Chanyeol until the taller man was whimpering and begging for more, and then he’d repeat the process adding in another finger.  He edged Chanyeol like that until there were honest to God tears rolling down Chanyeol’s cheeks, never touching his prostate and keeping a loose hold around the base of his dick.  Jongdae would slow down if he thought Chanyeol was getting too close, and speed up when Chanyeol’s body had finally relaxed, driving him to the brink and then pulling him right back to the start.

 

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol whined, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the sheets.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“ _Please_.”

 

“Please what?” Jongdae asked, tone even.  If Chanyeol couldn’t see Jongdae’s cock, red and angry and leaking from going untouched, he’d think the other man was completely unaffected.

 

Chanyeol groaned.  “For the love of- fucking fuck me already!”

 

Jongdae pulled his fingers out of Chanyeol’s ass, ripping open a condom and rolling it down his dick with a hiss, using the excess lube to stroke himself once, twice, before pulling Chanyeol closer.  Chanyeol would appreciate the bulge of muscle along Jongdae’s arms another time, too busy moaning as Jongdae lined himself up, his tip just barely nudging into Chanyeol.

 

Unlike when he was opening him up, Jongdae fucked into Chanyeol fast and hard.  He slid in easily on the first thrust, having been thorough with his prep, quickly setting a rhythm of sharp, quick thrusts, his dick hitting Chanyeol’s prostate each time.  It wasn’t long before the room was filled with Chanyeol’s moans, a stuttering stream of _ah’s_ , and Jongdae’s groans, all mixing together with the wall-shaking beat of the music from the party still going on outside.

 

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol moaned, back arching when a thrust sent sparks skittering along his spine, pleasure coiling tight in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I know,” Jongdae grunted, lifting Chanyeol’s hips to get a better angle, eyes glued to where his dick was disappearing inside of Chanyeol’s body.  “You’re doing so well. You look so good.”

 

The compliments went straight to Chanyeol’s leaking dick, precome dribbling onto his stomach.  He’d never done it before, but if things kept going like this, Chanyeol was sure he’d end up coming untouched.

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae breathed.  “Fuck, you look amazing, Chanyeol.”

 

Chnayeol whined high in his throat, hands itching to touch himself to the beat of Jongdae’s thrusts.

 

“Go ahead," Jongdae told him.  "Touch yourself.”

 

Not needing to be told twice, Chanyeol jacked himself off with fast strokes, precome slicking the way.  He chased his release, feeling the coil in his gut tighten.  He watched from under heavy lids as Jongdae pounded into him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, sweat dripping down his neck and over his collarbones, burning a path straight down his body.  And then Jongdae’s eyes were on him and it was all too much, the coil snapping as pleasure rushed through him, back arching off the bed, Jongdae’s name leaving his lips like a fucking prayer.  He was vaguely aware of Jongdae choking out his name, hips stuttering as he came inside the condom, grinding into Chanyeol balls deep as he rode out his own orgasm.

 

Jongdae pulled out with a satisfied sigh, peeling off the used condom and tossing it into a small garbage bin before pulling a heavy looking comforter over their bodies, curling up against Chanyeol’s side.  Making a pleased little noise, Chanyeol shifted around until he was tucked under Jongdae’s chin, nuzzling at his throat, completely blissed out.

 

“You’re the biggest little spoon I’ve ever met,” Jongdae laughed, voice quiet in the sudden stillness of the room.

 

“’s not a problem, is it?” Chanyeol slurred, a pleasant bone deep exhaustion kicking in.

 

Jongdae chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest.  “Nope. Not at all.”

 

“Mm.”  Chanyeol tightened his hold, cuddling closer.  There was something still bugging him, though, something that his mind was telling him was actually important.  “Jongdae?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Seriously, whose room is this?”

 

Chanyeol could hear the smile in Jongdae’s voice when he answered.  “Lu Han’s.”

 

“Oh my god. He’s going to kill us.”

 

“Mm, worry about that tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

They ended up banned from Lu Han’s place for a month, but it was totally worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three months later:

 

“Here,” Jongdae huffed, slapping $50 on their kitchen table.  “You win.”

 

Minseok looked up at him with a shit eating grin.  “You’re lucky I only bet you for fifty.”

 

“Shut up,” Jongdae grumbled, already turning to leave.

 

“You know, I didn’t think there was someone more sexually frustrated than you on campus, but I think Chanyeol really took the cake on that one,” Minseok crowed.  “He’s spent _a lot_ of time thinking about what to do with you.”

 

“I know,” Jongdae called, ignoring the way his ears were heating up.

 

“If you two fuck on my bed, I _will_ burn all your TVXQ albums.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please leave a comment or a kudos (or both ^_^) It always makes an author's day!


End file.
